Bad Ass
by Femvamp
Summary: "Face it, you're a badass" Brooke remembers Montanta saying that to her. Takes place during/after The Lady In White and is Brooke centric.


Title: Bad Ass

Fandom: AHS: 1984

Spoilers: Through episode 7: The Lady In White

Disclaimer: AHS and all its chapters don't belong to me. They belong to Ryan Murphy and other people who aren't me

* * *

"Face it, you're a bad ass." The words Montana had said to her way back when. The day before this unending nightmare that was Brooke Thompson's life began. Brooke thought back to see if there were any signs that Montana had wanted to kill her. But the only thing that even came close was the angry kiss. A kiss that held so much passion in it but made Brooke felel scared and unprotected. It was like her ex-fiance right before he killed everyone. He had kissed her with the same look in his eyes before the wedding,

She should have known right then.

Brooke had spent years sitting in one lonely prison cell after another. They kept her in protective custody only letting her leave her cell with both hands and leg cuffed once a day for either a shower or a walk outside in what amounted to another cell but with bricks, grass, and view of the sky. On the days she was let outside she would walk around the walled off area still cuffed up but able to breathe fresh air. Able to breathe at all.

They never let her around any of the other inmates in the prison. The closest she got was when someone would sweep the floor in what Brooke figured was a common area in other units. She would always watch the person work as they swept the floor and cleaned off the never used tables. Once or twice they would walk toward the door of her cell and the braver ones would talk to her through the door. It wouldn't last long before they were shooed away and Brooke was again alone.

Brooke got used to eating bad food. Although one of the inmates who did talk to ther told her that she got better food then some of the other units. Being so high profile everyone wanted to make sure she survived to her execution. It was one of the ironies that Brooke got use to. She occasionaly received letters. Not from family. Not from friends. From fans. From enemies. She put them in three piles. One was for those who wanted to save her soul. One for those who wanted her to burn in hell. And the third pile which had the most letters wanted to either be her friend, her killer or her lover.

In the five years she was in prison they moved her three times before the final time they put her on death row. When she got convicted and senteced to death they moved her from a high security holding jail to a maximum security prison. The irony was she was the only woman there so they moved her again to the male unit. It was a holding area for inmates with death sentenses and she was the only woman so it made sense. All the male inmates in the unit would try to talk to her and she would talk back mainly out of bordom and loneliness. They all thought she was a serial killer so they all talked to her with a respect that Brooke wasn't sure she liked.

When her final appeal was denied her lawyer told her she would be moved to death row. That her execution had been sceduled. He also told her that there were people who wanted to talk to her. FBI agents who wanted to get a female anger retaliations spree killer on record. That's what they called her. They said her past with her fiancee and getting attacked by the Night Stalker all attributed to her rage and something that night set her off on an all night killing spree.

Her lawyer said the FBI agents wanted to know what that "something" was. But Brooke had always maintained the only person she killed that night was Montana.

She had expected to die so when Donna had woken her up after he execution she had been pissed. She maybe understood that anger that everyone said she had. She wanted to slit Donna's throat and watch her bleed but she believed her when she said there was something at the end waiting for them all. Brooke had seen it. Brooke had been there watching at the end and wasn't sure which direction she would go.

She saw an angel that night. An angel that looked alot like her grandma but not. Who told her all she had to do was let go and take her hand and it would be over. But it wasn't her time. It was however her choice.

And Brooke chose.

She chose to go back to the camp and kill Margaret the person who started it all. The person whose murders Brooke had spent the second half of the eighties in prison for. Margarete was the person who always seemed to make a life out of the infamy. She was even having a big concert on the spot where the murders took place. She was once again going to bask in the heroism of survival. Brooke wasn't about to let that happen. Not this time. Brooke hated her like she hated nothing else. That hate drove her. She felt it bubble inside of her until it was like a warm hot blanket. That hate is what caused her to cut the thumbs off that idiot hitchhiker when he tried to kill Donna and her.

As they approached the camp that held all of Brooke nightmares Montana's voice rang in her ear  
"Face it, you're a bad ass."

Brooke smiled as she hid and fondled the knife that she had in her backpack and waited for the concert to begin.


End file.
